Meant to Be?
by tyozzie123
Summary: Della is the newest addition to Camp-Halfblood. A gifted daughter of Apollo, she meets Leo Valdez, the charming, quirky son of Hephaestus. Leo and Della grow closer, but will their relationship stand the test of the Seven's journey East? Or were they not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Della

I screamed as the giant, shadowy dog chased after me. I didn't think it was real until it had chased me. It had been following me all day. I ran at full speed, but it seemed to randomly appear around me. I ran and ran, until I tripped on the ground. I flipped over to face the dog. I held up my hands, and a blinding flash appeared, the dog whining, and stepping back.

I gasped, and stood, keeping my hands up. The dog got over it's shock, and pounced, at the same time a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sliced through it with a sword. He sighed. He turned to me, offering his hand to help me up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I shook my head, trying to process what just happened. "What was that?" I asked. The boy looked behind him, frowning.

"A hellhound. Now, what's your name? How old are you?" He asked. I couldn't decide if his eyes were scary, or beautiful they were so blue.

A hellhound? That's what it was? He couldn't be serious.I warily let him help me stand. "Uh, Adella, but everyone calls me Della or Dell." I replied. "I'm 15."

The boy's eyes widened. "How did you survive this long?" He asked. I stared at him suspiciously. "Do you have any family?" He asked. I glanced at the ground, and shook my head. "I know, I'm a stranger, but there's a safe place for people like us. Like you. Someone who can read ancient Greek, fight off monsters, survive the impossible." I raised my brows.

People like us.

I stared still, and he sighed. "It's in Long Island. It's called Camp-Halfblood, and I swear, it's safe for demigods." He replied.

I froze, my eyes widening. "Demi-what?" I asked.

The boy smiled. "Demi-god. Half human, half god. Now, did you have a mother? Or a father?" I still stared. Me. Half-God? How could that be?

"A-a mother." I said. "I grew up with a mother." The boy nodded.

"That narrows it down." He replied. I didn't know what he was talking about. He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Jason."

I shook his hand, and he gave me a half-grin. He was charming, but not exactly my dream guy. "If you trust me, trust your instincts, follow me." He said. I knew it was stupid. But I was dangerously curious, and I wanted to know, if I truly was half-god, who was my missing parent?

We traveled by train, foot, car, anything to get us to this supposed camp. After a few hours, we made it to a big hill. Jason smiled. "Here we are. Hopefully you'll get claimed soon." He said. Claimed? What? Jason led me up the hill. "It's a good thing I found you when I did. Otherwise who knows where you'd be?"

We walked up the hill and I saw a pine tree. Jason smiled. I was unsure what to do, so I did nothing. I quietly followed him. We passed the top of the hill, and I gasped. It was huge. There were cabins, what looked like a battle arena, a dining area, and a large house on another hill, fields rolling around the base. A giant lake was in the camp.

"It's-" I began, my voice shaking. "Real." I said. Jason nodded.

"And safe. This tree helps protect the camp. No monsters can get in." He assured me. I turned and smiled at him. "Now let's find out who your godly parent is." Right. Half-God. I nodded, and we walked into the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked around, we came across an old man with a horse's body. "Chiron!" Jasonshouted. The man-horse-thing turned to us, and Chiron eyed me. I shifted on my feet.

"Jason, who's this?" Chiron asked.

Jason smiled, wrapping a friendly arm around me. Offering comfort, or support, I couldn't tell. "This is Adella. I found her being chased by a hellhound." He said. His face suddenly turned serious, and he stepped closer to Chiron. They talked quietly, walking away.

Okay, or leave me here. That's fine. I turned around and looked. There were flying horses, kids fighting with swords, and people doing- I stared. Archery! I moved over to the nearest target. "Hey. I'm Adella. Say, can I borrow that?" I asked.

The kid gave me a funny look, but handed over their bow and arrows. I took it, and knocked an arrow. I aimed, letting the arrow fly. It struck right in the bulls-eye. The kid behind me gasped, and I smiled. "Thanks." I said, moving away.

I wandered around, seeing what else the camp had to offer. But my thoughts kept travelling back to archery. Suddenly, music blared from a golden cabin. I scrunched my brows, and moved towards the cabin. Inside kids were listening to loud music, and were laughing, pushing each other. I smiled, and made to walk in, when a boy about my height ran into me. I grunted, but he didn't stop, merely shouting "sorry" over his shoulder.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I knocked on the door, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. He took me in. "Can I help you?" He asked, the music pooling out into the walkway. Other kids who walked by looked annoyed, but I didn't mind.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could listen to the music? Sorry if it's weird, I just-" I rambled, staring into his eyes. He narrowed them, but nodded.

"Sure. I don't think I've met you before though." He said.

"Oh, no. I'm new. I'm Della." I said, smiling. The boy eyed me again, and let me pass into the cabin.

"I'm Will." He said, shutting the door. "Yo, guys! This is Della, she's just here to jam out with us." The other kids looked at me, and some smiled, while some merely nodded.

I sat in there for hours, listening to the life that went on inside the cabin. I laughed with them, and talked, the music loud. Eventually they said it was time to eat, and I followed them to the dining pavilion.

I saw people scraping food into a fire. "Um, what's that about?" I asked.

Will followed my gaze. "Oh, that's an offering to the gods. Your parent mainly, but since you don't know yet, just send it for them in general. Maybe your parent will claim you."

Dinner passed, and I sat with the Apollo kids, Will telling me how the camp worked. I nodded, and tried to follow, but the question of who my parent was still bothered me. I'm smart, but not extraordinarily talented at anything.

Will led me to a campfire, and sat down. "Okay, if you don't want to, you don't have to. But the Apollo cabin leads a song, and since you're hanging out with us, I think you're an honorary Apollo kid." I smiled, and nodded.

The Apollo kids led in sing-alongs, and everyone roasted marshmallows. I smiled, and laughed. I caught the eye of a boy across the fire, who I caught staring at me. I blushed, but luckily it was dark, and he couldn't see. Eventually, the Apollo kids asked for one more song, and I sprang to it.

I opened my mouth, and words, melodies, and rhythms poured out. I sang and sang, stopping when I realized people were staring. "What?" I asked, looking around.

Will stared at me. "That's Apollo's song." He said, at the same time a glowing symbol appeared above my head. I looked up, and saw it vanish.

Will smiled. "And it appears I have a new sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I moved into the Apollo cabin that night. My stuff somehow appeared, and a bunk was cleaned for me. I slept near the other Apollo girls, six of us. Seven boys. I smiled, and after staying up, everyone welcoming me to the family, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, breakfast passed in a blur. Apollo's newest child. Blessed with his song, and his archery skills. Jason came up to me. "Hey. Congrats on being claimed." I smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I replied. He smiled, winking, and moving away to meet up with a pretty girl.

I walked out of the pavilion and moved over to the archery range. I practiced, and other kids watched me in astonishment. I grinned, it was as if a piece of me that was missing had been replaced. I talked and laughed with my half-siblings, as well as cousins from other gods.

I spent the day being led around, more people introducing themselves. We stopped at every cabin, saying hello to everyone, except the Ares cabin. "And over there, is Bunker 9." Will said. "You'll find Hephaestus kids there, but really only Leo Valdez." Leo Valdez? I don't think I've met him yet.

"Anyway," A child of Aphrodite said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She pulled me away from Will. He frowned, but didn't say anything. "So," She said quieter. "Do you see anyone you think is cute yet?" I rolled my eyes. My siblings warned me about this. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Yeah, right.

I shook my head. "No." I said, and it was the truth. My siblings were out of the question. No one else though has caught my eye yet. The girl frowned.

"That's a shame." She replied. "I'm Drew. It's good to meet you." She winked, and walked away. Immediately Will swooped in.

"Stay away from her if possible." He said, his face serious. I blinked.

"Why?" I asked.

"She can charm-speak. Which means she can get you to do anything she wants." He replied. My eyes widened.

"Like mind-control?" I asked. Will nodded, his face grim. "Oh, I see. I'll try to avoid her."

"If you're going to hang around an Aphrodite child, hang around Piper. She's a friend, and I trust her above the others." He said. I nodded, and he gave a small smile. "Good. Go run along, kid." He said.

"I'm as old as you." I pointed out. Will rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point." He replied. I rolled my eyes in return, smiling. I shoved him, and he laughed, leaving me to explore. After all, that's how I found my cabin.

I wandered around, walking around aimlessly. I wandered around, and came upon a big building. There was a faint sign that read 'Bunker Nine'. Oh, so this is Bunker 9. I opened the door, and peeked inside. No one was there.

I walked in. "Hello?" I called. No response. I shrugged, and looked around in a circle. There was what appeared to be a giant boat in the middle of the shop. I smiled, surprised, and found a small walkway leading up to the deck. I boarded the ship, and called out again. "Helloooo?" I asked, slightly louder.

I went to the wheel, and saw a small speaker in front of it. "Hello?" I whispered. Suddenly a series of whirs and and squeaks erupted, and I shrieked, jumping backwards. I heard a thump behind me, and suddenly a saw a boy about my height, with tan skin, curly dark hair, and mischievous dark eyes. He was smirking.

"Hello." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I laughed awkwardly. "Um, I'm sorry for intruding. But, I'd heard about this place, and I was curious. I heard there was usually a boy named Leo Valdez who stays here and works. I haven't met him yet, but I was thinking why not meet him?" The boy raised a brow, grinning. "Oh, you're Leo?" I asked.

"Yep. Officially I'm Leo Mcshizzle-man bad-boy supreme." He said. I raised a brow. "Or, the man of your dreams, to keep it simple." I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm just going to stick with Leo, thanks." I replied.

Leo shrugged. "Your loss." He said.

The radio crackled again, and beeping noises came through. "Yeah, yeah. Festus says 'Hi'." I raised a brow, and Leo smiled. "Festus is the dragon I hooked up to the ship." I was still confused, but nodded.

"And you can understand it?" I asked. Leo smiled, nodding. His smile reminded me of a little elf. An elf who liked trouble.

"Festus can understand you too." He replied. I smiled, looking back at the speaker.

"So, Leo. What did you name the ship? And why do you need it?" I asked.

Leo smiled. "The ship is The Argo II. I'm captain." I raised a brow, but he continued. "We're going East. After visiting New Rome." There was a New Rome? Oh, well. I nodded.

"You know my name, what's yours?" He asked. "And your godly parent? Before I say anything else." He said. I raised a brow, but answered anyway.

"Della." I replied. Leo's eyes glinted. "And my parent is Apollo." I finished.

"Wait. Are you the girl that was claimed last night?" He asked. I nodded. "The power of Apollo's song? It heals, right? And good with a bow?"

I nodded again. "Yep, that's me." Leo smiled.

"Cool." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, Della." There was an awkward silence. "Um, would you like a tour?" He asked, gesturing to the rest of the ship.

I smiled. "Sure."

Leo led me around, seeing the living quarters, the dining hall with televisions showing live footage of Camp-Halfblood. He showed me the stables, which were empty, and he finished by bringing me up on a mast. We were in a crow's nest, and were simply sitting, talking.

"So, what brought you to Camp?" He asked.

I smirked. "I was being chased by a giant dog, later known to be a hell-hound." I said. Leo nodded, urging me to continue. "So Jason showed up, and brought me here. Then I was claimed that night at the camp-fire. Apollo was the missing, hated dad that was never there. My mom was so mad he left. So I was mad. But now-" My voice broke on the last word.

Leo glanced at the ground. "You don't have to say anything about your mom if you don't want to." I looked at him, and saw his eyes had darkened, as if he was lost in a horrible memory.

"No. I should tell at least someone." I said. "My mom and I lived together, hating my dad for years. Three months ago though, we were walking home from a diner, and my mom stopped. She looked around, sensing something was wrong, and urged me to walk faster." I took a deep breath. "Suddenly a winged creature came out of the dark, and it attacked. We fought back, but she didn't make it." I said. "I made it back to my house, and have been on the run since then." I said.

Leo was watching me closely. I met his gaze, and gave him a smile. "What about you?" I asked.

Leo stared at the ground, picking at splinters, and pulling a small washer out of his pocket, messing with it. He shook his head. "I can't." He said.

I nodded. "I understand. Don't push yourself." Leo sighed, and his fingers slowed, but still fidgeted with the washer.

We sat in silence. "So, Leo, do you have anyone special in your life?" I asked. I suddenly realized it sounded suspicious, but I couldn't fix it now.

He looked up, raising a brow. "Why, do you like what you see?" All traces of sensitivity gone. In a flash. He hid his emotions well.

I smiled. "Maybe. But seriously, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? I don't judge on that." Leo laughed.

"No. I'm as single as single gets. I don't know how though. Ladies love comedians, right?" He asked. "Or have I been using the wrong tactic?"

I smiled. "No, we like a guy who can make us laugh." Leo smiled back.

"And you? Are you in a relationship?" He asked.

I snorted. "No." I replied. "No guy's ever shown interest in me." I replied, playing with a wrinkle in my shirt.

Leo sobered up. "Really?"

I met his gaze and shook my head. "Yeah. But, I think I'm just waiting for a guy who won't leave me. So far, I've avoided lots of cheaters, and liars by not acting on a crush."

Leo's eyes seemed sad. "Oh. Well, maybe you'll meet someone here." He pointed out, scooting ever so slightly closer to me.

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leo and I spent the next week talking and bonding. I was uneasy, I knew what was happening. I was developing a crush on him, and none of my crushes ever worked out. I always backed down, not ready to face it, and give rejection a try.

He spent almost every second saying some stupid joke, or laughing at others'. We knew a lot about each other, because we always hanged out. When I wasn't hanging out with Leo, I was shooting arrows at the range, or working on my voice, singing new songs. I discovered I was also quite talented when it came to healing, though not so much as Will.

I wasn't sure where my talents could get me in the future. A music teacher? Singer? Olympian Archer? A nurse? Wouldn't it be a twist if I could work with Will? I smiled, and Leo glanced at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"My future." I said.

Leo smirked. "And does it include me?" He asked.

I glanced at him. "Yeah, as a target for my arrows." I replied, nudging him.

His hand fluttered to his chest, and he whimpered. "Why Della, how could you do that to me?" He asked innocently.

I snorted, and shoved him. "Shut up." I said.

Leo smirked, his eyes glinting. "I never do." He replied, and followed up by giving a big speech about how he was the greatest. I rolled my eyes, and felt the necklace I always wore. It had appeared a week ago, and transformed into a bow and arrows when I needed it to. I assumed it was from my dad, but he never showed himself.

I fiddled with it, and Leo noticed. "Woah, I hope you're not going to kill me." He said, hands up in defense. Yes, Leo, because if I wanted to kill you, you could defend yourself. No, he was tough, I knew it. And he could light up. He'd showed me, he can control and create flames, and it was awesome.

I stuck my tongue out, and Leo laughed. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'." He said, smiling. I loved his smile, it was as if all the mischief and adoration in the world was plugged into a nuclear generator, and glowed out through this boy.

I smiled, "You, are correct." I replied. Leo nodded, and glanced at my necklace again. I touched it, and he looked away. I smirked, and turned back to the view. We were sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill, watching the sun set.

It was beautiful. I loved the colors. "We should head back." I said, glancing at Leo, who pouted. I laughed, and poked his face. "We'll get caught, and then we'll never hear the end of it." I said.

Leo nodded. "Fine." He said. He stood, and held out a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. Leo really was only about an inch taller than me. I smiled, and we made our way down the hill back to camp.

Leo dropped me off at my cabin. "Thanks." I said. I smiled, and before I could react, he planted a soft, quick kiss on my cheek. I froze, and stared at him. He winked, smirking, and ran to his cabin. Oh, that boy. I couldn't decide if I was angry, or amazed. He'd kissed me. Well, not really, but sort of? I sighed, and made my way into the cabin.

Will was right there. "Why are you late? You almost missed cerew! I don't want my little sister being eaten by Harpies!" He said, his arms crossed, his face expectant. I sighed.

"W-i-i-ll" I said sing-songy. "You're doing it again." I said, smiling sweetly.

"I can't help it I want to know you're safe! I'm practically a doctor already, I worry about safety!" He replied.

I shook my head, smiling. I stood on my tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Relax, bro. I'm not like this when you sneak in through the window after you and Nico do Gods-know-what?" I replied.

Will paled. "Hey, most of the time it's just us playing games, or mythomagic." He replied, and continued. "The other times-" He trailed off, turning red. "That's not your concern." He said. "Oh! Just go to bed already!" He said, still red.

I laughed, and kissed his cheek again before wandering to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey! Della! I need to talk to you!" Leo yelled, running to meet me. I stopped walking, allowing him to catch up. "Meet me by the lake in 20." He said.

"Leo, why don't you tell me now?" I asked, raising a brow.

He shook his head frantically. "No. The lake, in 19." He said, and ran off. I shook my head, and smiled to myself. This boy, first a kiss on the cheek, and lately, the flirtatious words were being bumped up a level. Now, what? A proposal? I smiled again.

I walked to the lake, and saw Leo waiting on the docks. I walked over, and saw Leo was watching me, his arms behind his back. I stopped, and narrowed my eyes. What was he planning? It was either an ambush, or something beyond sweet.

I approached him cautiously. "What's this?" I asked slowly. Leo smiled. It was a real smile, which made me even more suspicious. What, he's not allowed to show happiness without the mischief? I shook my head, and allowed myself to relax. But if this was an ambush, then he'd be begging for mercy when I caught him.

"Relax, Del. It's not bad." He paused, thinking. "At least, not the way I think this'll go." He said. I stared, and raised a brow. Leo cleared his throat, and pulled a rose made out of different types of metal from behind his back. I gasped, and accepted it.

"Oh, Leo! It's beautiful." I replied, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, now-" He took a deep breath. "Della, we've been friends since we met. But, lately I've felt differently about you. A good different. I'm always happy around you, yes other people, but it's usually just jokes. With you, I can actually talk. I'm really glad I know you, and if you'll say yes, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend?"

It took a moment to process the words. My eyes widened, and tears formed in them. "Leo, you-" I took a wavering breath. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. Leo nodded, I saw the worry in his eyes. I laughed. "Of course!" I said, smiling brightly.

Leo let out a big exhale, and a laugh of his own. "For a second I thought you were going to say no." He said.

I shook my head. "Leo, why would I say no?" I asked, moving closer to him.

He shrugged. "Because I'm a short, weird, little mischief maker."

I laughed. "Then it's a good thing I'm exactly that, with some sense of seriousness." I replied, taking his hand in my own. He smirked, and I felt that familiar sense of Leo. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and planted a kiss on my lips. A real kiss, not a cheek kiss. But a sweet, gentle kiss, showing he adored me.

We broke apart, and were both smiling widely. Our first kisses. We held hands all the way back to the dining pavilion. We had to seperate to go to our different tables, but not before half the camp saw us, and the other half heard from them.

I sat down next to Will, who was staring intensely at me. I was a little unsettled. "Uh, is there a problem, Will?"

He stared right at me, trying to read my thoughts. "Leo, really?"

I glanced at Leo. "Yeah, so?" I asked.

Will sighed, and shook his head. "Fine." He said. I perked up, but he continued. "Guess I'll have to crack down on your curfew and rules. Don't expect me not to be waiting for you to come back every night." He said.

"Oh my gods, Will! Why? It's just Leo, I can handle myself." I replied. Will quirked a brow. "I promise." I said. Will studied me.

"And I promise that I'll be up every night waiting for you to get back, and if you don't come back, I'll be looking for you." He said.

"Oh my gods!" I said, burying my face in my hands. "Fine! Stay up, I don't care. We'll respect each other while we're out." I said. Will was smug, and I knew it. "And if you think I'm going to let you use me as a scapegoat to go out with your boyfriend, you're dead wrong." I replied.

Will flushed, and nodded. I smirked. He was going to "search for me", yeah, probably in Nico's cabin. I rolled my eyes, and went to my bed, closing the subject for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I relaxed near the lake with Leo. We'd been together for almost a month now, he told me he had to go on a trip for the prophecy. I'd understood, but I was still upset I wouldn't be seeing him often.

Leo sighed contentedly, and I smiled, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. My smile grew, and I laughed. I looked up, and saw he was grinning, so I poked his stomach, making him curl up into a crescent shape.

"Hey, Della, I'm sorry that I'll be gone, but at least we have today together. I'll message you as often as I can." He said, sitting up. I sat up too, running my hands through his curly hair.

"I know," I replied, taking his hand in my own. "But I also understand if you're busy fighting off monsters and giants." I continued, laughing as he stuck out his tongue.

He tickled me, and I fell back onto the ground. He rolled on top of me, and perched on his elbows, gazing down at me. He was smiling, almost sadly, as e planted a kiss on my forehead. I returned his kiss with one of my own, and then shoved him off of me.

"Come on, let's head back. You should get ready for take-off tomorrow." I said, holding out my hand. Leo groaned, but took my hand, and heaved himself up.

We walked back to his cabin, and transferred everything he needed to Bunker Nine, where the Argo II was waiting. I walked onto the ship, and was greeted by Festus's crackeling and creaking. I smiled, and greeted him.

After a while, we headed back to the main camp. We parted ways, and went to our separate cabins.

* * *

I woke up, and raced to Bunker Nine, finding Leo already preparing the ship for take-off. I smiled, and watched him as other demigods from camp boarded. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo were all waiting on the ship, doing last minute requirements. I boarded, and Annabeth caught my gaze.

She looked to Leo, sadness and understanding flashing across her features. She was about to find her boyfriend, after several months, meanwhile she was stealing my boyfriend from me to go on a dangerous journey across the ocean.

Annabeth nodded at me, and went below deck, slowly everyone else did, until Leo was left by the control panel. He was working quickly, moving from switch to lever, to wheel. Suddenly, he stopped, turning towards Festus's speaker.

Leo whirled around, his gaze meeting mine, and bounded down the steps towards me. He gathered me in his arms, and spun me around. I laughed, and he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, and held him close.

We separated, and smiled brightly at each other. "Della, I love you, you know that?" I smiled brightly, and nodded.

"I love you too, Leo." I replied, kissing him again. We sat with each other for ten minutes, before others came above deck, saying they needed to leave. "You have to go." I said quietly, pressing my forehead to his. He sighed, and nodded. He kissed me one last time, and I exited the Argo II.

I watched, along with all of camp, as the Argo II took off into the air. I wrapped my arms around myself, and saw the Stoll brothers standing near me. Travis was trying to talk to Connor, but Connor was watching me carefully. I met his gaze, and he walked over.

"Hey, I know we don't talk much, but I'm sorry Leo had to go. But don't worry, he'll be back, and you only need to wait a few weeks. In the meantime, if you need a troublemaker around, you can count on me to cause a distraction." He said, offering a sad smile.

"Thanks Connor, but I kind-of just want to be alone right now." I replied, giving a small smile, and heading off towards my cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been a few days since Leo left, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, surprised to see an Iris-message request waiting for me. I accepted, and Leo's face appeared in the mist. I gasped, and sat up, smiling.

Leo chuckled, "Man, how I missed that face." He said, his face falling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising a brow.

He bit his lip. "Um, I sort of, accidentally… blew up the Roman camp." He said, rubbing his neck.

I gasped, "Leo! Why?" I asked, wishing I could reach out to him.

"Hey, I didn't meant to! I was possessed!" He replied, growing defensive. That statement breaking me.

"What?!" I exclaimed, searching his face. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But everyone is mad at me." He replied, dropping his head into his hands.

I sighed, and reached my hand out, swiping the mist. "Leo, just explain, tell them it was an accident, and you couldn't help being possessed. It's alright, it was a mistake, everyone makes them." I replied, offering a small smile.

Leo held his head up, staring at me. Suddenly he gave a small smile, and nodded. "You're right." He said, nodding again. He stared at me, grinning, shaking his head. "I don't deserve you." He said, and blew a kiss to me.

I smiled, and blew a kiss right back, before a message popped up. _Please insert another drachma to continue message_. I sighed, and stood, realizing the rest of the cabin was staring at where the message was.

"Leo blew up New Rome?" Will asked. I bit my lip.

"Yes, but he was possessed, and wouldn't have done it if he could have avoided it." I replied, defending Leo.

Will grimaced, but said nothing. I slipped out of the cabin, and went to the dining pavilion. I spotted Connor and Travis Stoll, and stopped by their table. "Hey, Della, would you maybe want to take a walk, and pull some pranks later?" Connor asked, grinning.

I huffed a laugh, and smiled back. "Sure, who are we pranking?" I asked.

Connor's brows drew together. "Well, I can't say it here, they'll know then."

I laughed for real. "Alright, come by my table when you're ready to go." I replied, walking to my own table, and sitting, blasting my own music from our Hephaestus Cabin-made stereo.

We were the only table with music, so we had a responsibility to play good music, so of course I played rock music. I sat, and ate my food, fiddling with my necklace.

* * *

Connor came by not long after, and we took off to plan the prank. "Okay, so I'm thinking the Aphrodite cabin." He said, as we walked around the canoe lake. I nodded, and waited for him to say what the prank was. He didn't.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked. Connor stopped.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He replied, and I laughed, shaking my head.

I tapped a finger to my chin, and looked around, thinking about what the Aphrodite kids love most. Makeup, and relationships. I wasn't about to ruin a relationship, so it would have to be makeup or clothes.

I gasped, "Connor, I have an idea." Connor grinned, and we ran off towards the Aphrodite cabin. "This is gonna be great!" I said, walking into the empty cabin.

I went to each of their trunks by their beds, and opened them, pulling out all of their clothes. I grabbed a bag of makeup, and grabbed mascara, lipstick, and nail polish, getting to work. Connor watched, and quickly joined in.

We spared Camp-Halfblood t-shirts, and simple blue jean shorts, but everything else was covered in nail polish, mascara, and lipstick. I giggled.

This would teach those stuck-up, bratty kids obsessed with looks that sometimes nerds and weirdos can be on top of the food chain. I ran out of the cabin, Connor on my heels, and raced for the Apollo cabin. I threw open the door, and Connor raced in after me, laughing.

I bent over, trying to gulp in air after running. Connor was holding his sides, laughing uncontrollably. "Good luck trying to get _those_ stains out love birds!" He huffed, grinning like a mad-man.

I laughed too, and looked out of the window as Drew stalked into the cabin. I waited, and suddenly, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed through camp, as Drew came running out, sobbing.

Connor appeared at my side, looking over my shoulder at the chaos. Other kids came running, swords drawn, and Drew merely pointed in the cabin. Others raced in, and quickly came out, scowling at Drew. Obviously they'd thought a monster had gotten it, but finding meer clothes covered in makeup was not a threat to anyone.

Connor retreated further into my cabin, and I smiled, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He sat across from me, and I realized we were the only ones in here, which was against the rules. I gulped, and looked towards the door when it opened.

Will strolled in, and stopped, taking the two of us in. He narrowed his eyes. "Dell, why is Connor here?" He asked.

I sighed, "We just needed somewhere to get away from the sun." I replied.

Will shook his head. "Della, our dad _is_ the sun, you can't escape him." Will replied, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Connor glanced between me and Will, and stood.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Della." He said, making his way towards the door. He glanced up at Will, and turned back to me. "Again, I'm always here if you need me." He said, winking, and stepping out of the cabin.

I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Will. He closed the door, and looked to me. "Dell, you have a boyfriend." Will stated. I narrowed my eyes, and then they widened when I realized what he was suggesting.

"Will! Why would I cheat on Leo? I've been waiting for him to ask me out since I met him. Just because Leo's on a big flying boat does not mean he's not with me." I replied, shooting to my feet, and crossing the room in a few strides. Will actually backed up, and I scowled at him. "I would never do that to Leo." I said, accentuating every word.

I moved away from Will, storming out of the cabin, and heading to the archery range, where I could release my anger on a target, and not my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I growled as I shot arrow after arrow into the target. Some of my siblings were at the range, as well as other demigods. They left me alone, which was good, otherwise I might have actually killed them. Whether it would have been accidental, or on purpose, is still yet to be decided. I sighed, and left the range after blowing off my steam.

I walked to the docks, and put my feet in the water. The lake was calm, and barely had the energy to lick at my feet. I soaked in the sunlight, feeling recharged. I looked up at the sky and sighed. "What do I do, Dad?" I asked the sun. "I love Leo, but he's not here, it's hard to have a relationship when your boyfriend is in a giant battleship." I said, shaking my head. Talking to the sun, stupid. I fiddled with my necklace, and didn't see the person next to me until they spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel." The boy said, making me jump. I stared at the boy who had seemed to appear from nowhere. He was our age, had sunkissed skin, and bright blue eyes. His hair was wavy, but also curled, and was the blondest blonde I'd ever seen. "I've had relationship problems of my own." He continued, ignoring my stares.

I struggled to form a sentence. I settled on, "Who are you?!" The boy glanced at me, and smirked. He looked familiar, but I'd never seen this boy before in my life. I shook my head, searching for some clue. He folded his arms, and shook his head at me, and that's when it clicked. "Oh my gods." I whispered.

I knew where I knew this boy from, I saw that face every time I looked at Will. I choked on my words, and tears formed in my eyes. "Dad?" I whispered. The boy's smirk disappeared, and he almost looked sad.

"Yes." He said, as equally quiet. I gasped, and let out a sob, before staring into the lake, trying to process all of this. "Della, look at me." I glanced up, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "You know, I tend to forget the women I've been with, and the men, but I never forgot your mom. Or you."

I shook my head. "You left her, she hated you for it." I replied. Apollo shook his head.

"No, Della, your mom pretended to hate me, to keep the monsters away from you. I never forgot about you, I watched over you, and I protected you. That's how you made it this long without knowing your true powers."

I shook my head, but he continued. "Della, do you remember the light when the Hell-hound attacked you?" He asked.

"That was you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, it was you. You can control, create, and get rid of light. Along with your bow and arrow skills, and singing to heal."

I was shocked, I felt as though all the oxygen in my lungs had been removed. "So, I have special powers?" Apollo nodded in return.

"Leo has special powers with fire, and it's rare. Controlling light is equally rare among my kids, and you have that power." I sighed, and placed my head in my hands.

"Why did you leave my mom?" I asked, "Why did you leave me?" Apollo bit his lip.

"I can't just abandon my responsibilities, Dell." He replied. "I loved your mother, she was one of the few women who actually made me feel in love. She was more than a one-night stand, or a drunken time. She was a real relationship. I think that's why your powers are so strong."

I thought this over. "Have you ever forgotten about a child of yours?" I asked.

He sighed. "I never forget, but I'm not exactly good at giving attention, as you may have noticed."

I huffed, "You got that right." I said, rolling my eyes. Apollo smiled.

"You have your mother's attitude." He said, which took me by surprise. I looked to him, my eyes full of wonder.

I hesitated, and bit my lip, before asking, "What was she like, when you met her?"

Apollo gazed to a far away place, a faint smile on his lips. "Oh, Dell, she was the most amazing woman I'd seen in a long time. We were at a bar, and she got up to sing karaoke. I was flirting with another woman, when she started singing. I dropped everything, and listened to the voice of an angel." I watched my dad as he visited a happier place.

"After she finished, I introduced myself, using my real name, and she of course made fun of it. Deep down I think she always knew, even before I told her I was a god. She made me chase her for days after, and we dated for a few months before we made you." He said, glancing at me.

"She was so beautiful, sassy, funny, and smart. She had the prettiest brown hair, blue eyes and the brightest smile. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant, and when I warned her about a demigod's life, she did her best to protect you, and get you here before it was too late. And you made it, however you had to." Apollo said, and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "It's not a mistake I gave you that necklace, you're one of my most talented kids, and I want you to know that I know you exist, and that I care about you."

I'd heard stories about Apollo, but everyone seemed to misjudge him. He was a good person, not selfish or stuck-up. I sighed, and suddenly he changed the subject. "Now, tell me about this Leo, and what the problem is." I laughed, and began to explain, hoping to gain some insight from someone who'd been alive for centuries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I concluded my story, and my dad nodded silently. "Well, it sounds to me as though he's just nervous and worried about his journey. I'd say keep in touch with him, and if he's still distant, then maybe break it off." He offered in response.

"But, you think he still likes me?" I asked hesitantly.

My dad looked as I'd offended him. "Well I would think so! And besides, if he doesn't, then you can find someone who does. You're my daughter, you have a natural charm about you." He said, winking, making me laugh.

"Thanks." I said, giving a small smile.

"No problem Della." He said, standing. He paused, "I'm sorry I was never around, I'll try to send more signs." He said, "Now, you may want to close your eyes, things are going to get bright." He said, with another wink.

I chuckled, and closed my eyes tight, seeing a bright flash through my eyelids. I opened them, and Apollo was gone.

I went back to the Apollo cabin. Everyone looked wary, as they watched me approach Will. Will took a step back, but I grabbed his arm before he moved away.

I stared up at Will, and let out a small chuckle, pulling him into a tight hug. Will seemed surprised, but hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I may have overreacted."

Will shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I should trust you more."

I let go, and Will smiled down at me, ruffling my hair. I laughed, and batted his hand away, leaving the cabin again.

I was walking to the dining pavilion when Connor Stoll jogged up to meet me. "Hey!" He called, and I slowed.

"Hey Connor," I replied, and he grinned, seeming to be pleased I knew it was him, and not Travis. But the difference I know between them is that Connor has a small gap, barely noticeable to anyone, between his front teeth, that Travis doesn't have.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I raised a brow, and pointed at the pavilion. Wasn't it obvious? His smile faltered, "Uh, I wouldn't go in there yet."

I stopped walking, narrowing my eyes, and turning to face him. "Why?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Because...reasons." He replied, turning me away from the pavilion.

"Why?" I asked again, and he sighed.

"Because Travis and I have a prank set up, and you were going to set it off too early. The Aphrodite kids always go there this time of day. We have it rigged so the wall next to their table will release a burst of wind, messing up their 'pretty' hair." He said, the pretty hair part with a whiny disgust.

My eyes widened, and I looked behind me. I stopped walking, but Connor pushed me. I planted my feet, "Can I…can I watch?" I asked, and this time Connor stopped.

He glanced from me to the pavilion. "Can you run?" He asked. I nodded, and he grinned widely. "Then yes." He said, taking my hand and running with me to the pavilion.

We hid on the side, behind a bush. Right on cue, the Aphrodite kids walked over to their table, and sat. "One...two...now." Connor whispered, and a giant burst of air exploded from the wall.

I gasped, and saw the Aphrodite kids now had smeared eyeliner, messed up hair, and disheveled clothes. I laughed, and I looked at Connor who was red in the face from laughter.

I realized he had the same impish grin that Leo did, and I smiled. "Come on! We have to go before they catch us." Connor said, sneaking away from the bush, then breaking into a sprint.

I tried to follow, but he was so fast, which made sense for a kid of Hermes. I gasped for breath, and Connor looked over his shoulder, and noticed I was slowing. He slowed his pace, and fell behind to me.

I huffed a laugh, and Connor looked around, and grinned, he jumped into the lake. I gasped, and stopped on the dock. "Hurry! Get in! We won't look suspicious if we act like we were swimming the entire time." He said.

I looked over my shoulder, but shrugged and jumped into the lake. I surfaced, and laughed. I splashed water at Connor, who splashed me back. We laughed and splashed each other, diving under, then eventually got out, sitting on the dock.

Connor leaned back, and lay across the dock. I followed suit, staring up at the clouds. Connor let out a laugh. "But did you see their faces?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, they were shocked, and I'd never seen an Aphrodite boy so mad! But why do you always prank them?"

Connor grinned, "I know, and they're the easiest to prank."

We both laughed, then fell back into silence.

Connor spoke first, "Della, that was so fun, thanks for going along with it. And hopefully not ratting me out?"

I grinned slyly, "I don't know, I'm terrible at keeping secrets." I said, sighing dramatically.

Connor sat up, "Della! Is this a blackmail?"

I smirked, "Maybe?"

Connor laughed, shaking his head. "Fine. What's the going price?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Can you get something for me? Actually, two things." Connor narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded. I smiled, "One, the washer Leo keeps in the third drawer in the middle of the duct tape." Connor nodded, and I continued, "Two, will be a little more complicated," I said, waiting for Connor to say no, he didn't. "I want a picture, it's of me and my mom. It was in our house. It's probably in the realtor's office 'lost' items."

Connor nodded thoughtfully, no doubt thinking of what he'll need, and how he'll go about getting the picture.

"I agree, but you can't rat me out for the next three pranks we do together, or you witness." I nodded in agreement, and Connor held out his hand. "Let's shake on it. I'm a son of Hermes, but when I make a promise, you can trust I'll keep it."

I smiled, holding out my hand. "Good to know." I said, shaking his hand.

I stared into those dark blue eyes and knew I could trust him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Two Weeks Later…._

I fiddled with Leo's washer that Connor had given to me as I talked with Leo through the Iris message. "And I can't help but blame myself, I mean. I don't even know if Annabeth and Percy are alive! Nico says they are, but I mean, it's Tartarus! But we can't give up hope, right?" Leo asked, eyes desperate.

I nodded reassuringly. "Of course. Don't worry Leo, I'm sure they're fine. They're tough, well, Annabeth is, I've never met Percy...but I'm sure they will be fine on their own until you can find them."

Leo nodded, "Yeah...yeah." He said, attempting to reassure himself.

"So, how soon do you think you'll be home?" I asked.

Leo laughed coldly. "I have no clue. We have a deadline, but- who's to say that's when we'll be home?"

I nodded, I missed Leo, that smile, that laugh. The way we were like two puzzle pieces when we hugged or kissed. We were perfect for each other. I glanced at the metal rose he made me, and smiled softly.

"Leo, you know I love you, right?" I asked.

Leo gave me a soft smile. "Yeah, I know. And I love you just as much, if not more."

I smiled. "Good luck, I'll talk to you later."

Leo nodded, "I'll talk to you later." He said, blowing me a kiss.

My heart fluttered, and I grinned widely as the image faded. _Gods….I loved this boy so much._ I stood, and made my way out of the cabin. The sun was beating down, and it felt good on my skin. I knew that my skin would be tan tomorrow, Apollo kids always tanned easier.

I walked to the archery range, and fired arrow after arrow. Will approached, and crossed his arms, leaning casually against the tree next to me. I snorted, and turned to him. "Trying to act cool, Will?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean _act_?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I mean you're a big dork, and you can't possibly be cool." I replied, tapping his nose.

Will shook his head, scrunching his nose. "What do you mean? I'm almost as cool as the 'homeboys', and 'peeps'. People use those terms, right?"

I released a short, loud bark of laughter. "Yeah, _okay._ Believe what you want to about being 'cool', Will."

Will shook his head, chuckling. "I'm kidding, I know those terms aren't cool. But I am cool."

I raised a brow, "Mhm, sure."

Will laughed, "Okay, but seriously, you've hogged the archery range for too long. Other people want a turn."

I sighed dramatically, and glanced at him. "Fine!"

Will shook his head, eyes bright with humor. "Go hang out with the Stolls or something."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Maybe I'll hang out with the Athena kids."

"Whatever, just leave the range." Will said, pointing in the opposite direction.

I made my way to the Athena cabin, and saw Malcolm, who was in charge while Annabeth was gone. Malcolm was cute enough, but he was too serious to hold my interest. Besides, I had a boyfriend, shouldn't I not even look at others? Is it wrong?

I shook my head, _Maybe that's Apollo's charm and flirtations kicking in, maybe I'm secretly a flirt too?_ I sighed, "Hey Malcolm, how are you guys managing?"

Malcolm looked up from a book he was reading, and offered a small smile. "Hey, uh, we're pretty good here. Annabeth's tough, she'll come back, nothing's killed her yet...so, why start now?" He paused, studying me. "How are you? Are you holding up alright with Leo gone and everything?"

I nodded, "We talk over Iris, so we keep in touch, and I have my friends and family to keep me occupied. Besides, my world doesn't revolve around Leo, so sometimes I forget he's not here."

Malcolm studied me again, "Right. Well, you always have friends here if you need to talk. After all, we had to comfort Annabeth after Percy went missing, so we're not strangers to dealing with relationship stress."

I nodded again, "Thanks Malcolm." I said, "Do you need help with anything?"

Malcolm looked around, "No, I think we're good here, thanks. I'll see you later, I need to get back to this. Not that I'm trying to be rude, but-"

"I understand." I said, leaving the cabin after a wave goodbye.

I walked around camp, doing different things, talking to different people, until I came to the pine tree on Half-blood Hill. I sat under the shade, and closed my eyes.

 _Leo...why did you have to leave? When will you be back? Stay safe, please. Come back to me._ I shook my head. Gods...was I obsessed with him? I thought about my day, and realized I hadn't seen Connor, or for that matter, Travis all day. _They're probably just pranking someone-_

My thoughts were interrupted by two figure running towards the Hill from outside the border. _OR maybe they decided to go for a little run._

I watched them approach and saw it was, in fact, the Stoll Brothers. I sighed, and was about to shout to them, when I saw they looked winded, and frazzled.

I stood, and they climbed the Hill, now safe in the border. Travis collapsed, trying to catch his breath. "Connor! You're insane! I told you we had to exit through the same way!"

"No! They would have noticed something was wrong if something was missing and the door was still locked, they would have caught us sooner."

"No! They caught us sooner because you insisted we go out the front door!"

Connor rolled his eyes, and only then did they seem to notice me. "Dell!"

"What were you two doing?" I asked.

Connor let out a nervous chuckle as Travis looked at him with a _Yeah, Connor, what were we doing?_ Look.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, but pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to me, and gave me a small smile.

I glanced from him to the paper, and unfolded it. I gasped, as I saw it wasn't paper, but the picture of me and my mom I'd asked for. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She had caramel skin, and deep brown hair with blonde, natural highlights. She smiled broadly in the picture, it was from when we went to the county fair.

The picture was taken only a few weeks before she died.

I gazed down at it in amazement, letting a soft laugh out, tears filling my eyes. I looked back to Connor, "Thank you."

Connor nodded, and I turned to Travis. "And you, you probably did most of the work, right?" I asked, and Travis laughed, nodding. "Thank you, Travis."

Travis and Connor nodded, Connor spoke, "Yeah, but we probably shouldn't show our faces outside of camp for a while."

"You were almost caught?" I asked, glancing between the brothers.

"Almost" Connor said as Travis said, "Yes."

I shook my head, "You two are the best." I said, and gave each of them a hug. "Thank you, really."

"It wasn't a problem." Connor said.

"Well-" Travis started, but Connor cut him off.

"It wasn't a problem." Connor stated again. I smiled, and made my way back to my cabin, to leave my picture somewhere safe.

"Connor, we can't keep risking ourselves so you can-" Travis began, but his voice faded as I kept walking. I was curious, but I decided this was one time I shouldn't eavesdrop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I tried to contact Leo for days after, but every time it wouldn't go through, so I gave up after a while. I figured that he'd contact me when it was a good time. I sighed, and left my cabin, which was mostly empty because there was a volleyball game going on.

I made my way to the court, and took a seat on the bleachers for the audience. I was delighted to see Connor there, who grinned at me.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." Connor said.

I grinned at him, "You're one to talk. Why aren't you playing?" I asked, indicating the game.

His nose scrunched up, and I realized just then that he did that whenever something didn't appeal to him. "Volleyball's not my thing. I prefer races."

I nodded, "Makes sense." I said.

He gave me a teasing glare, and I laughed. "So, couldn't get through to Leo again?"

I shook my head. "No, too bad you're not a child of Iris, then I'd ask you to fix it."

Connor snorted, "No, I'm quite okay with being a child of Hermes, it gives me an excuse to play pranks and steal things." It was my turn to snort in amusement, "Plus, I can say these cheesy pick up lines!"

I raised a brow, and he cleared his throat, turning to me. "You know, it's not everyday I find someone I'd race around the world for." He paused, looking at me. "Any effect?"

I shook my head, and he thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll try dirty then."

My eyes widened. "Connor no!"

"Relax, you have a boyfriend, I'm just trying to see which ones would work and which don't."

I sighed, "Fine."

He grinned, "Are you one of Apollo's cattle? Because I'd love to feast on you."

I gasped, and resisted the urge to slap him. "Connor! That was horrible!"

"But it worked, right?"

I hesitated, "Honestly? A little bit."

He cackled, and said, "This one's my favorite though." His eyes met mine, and his smile seemed less imp-like, and more sweet, as he said, "Are you sure you're not the child of Hermes? Because you've stolen my heart."

I let out a weak laugh as we seemed to study each other. Suddenly Connor raised his hand, and slapped something away from my face. I jumped, and looked around.

I saw the volleyball bounce to the ground, and roll away, as all eyes were on us. I heard multiple people ask if I was okay, and I silently nodded, dazed.

Connor turned to me, eyes worried. "It didn't hit you, right?" I shook my head. He was silent for a moment. " _ **I**_ didn't, right?"

My eyes shot to his, and I shook my head. "No, Connor. You didn't hit me, and you saved me from a nasty bruise. So thank you."

Connor shrugged, "Child of Hermes, we have fast reflexes."

I gave him a small smile. "As for that last pick up line, it wouldn't work, because you'd be courting a sibling theoretically by calling them the child of Hermes."

He smiled, "No, because I made it clear that I was unsure then about my parentage, so I wouldn't be a child of Hermes."

I nodded, "Well, then I'd say use it, why not?"

Connor nodded, then studied me. "Are you okay?"

I glanced back at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I miss Leo."

Connor looked to the ground and nodded silently. "We all do, but I suppose it's different for you."

I laughed weakly. "Well, I'm just going to go...to the archery range...yeah."

Connor watched me get up, and nodded. "All right...I'll see you later, then."

I gave half a nod before wandering off.

I lied. I didn't go to the archery range, I went back to my cabin, hoping to contact Leo again. In all honesty, I wanted to contact Leo because I was afraid I was losing feelings for him.

Sure, he was sweet, funny, smart, charming...but this long distance thing wasn't easy, and it made me rethink why I fell for him so quickly.

To my surprise, when I walked in, I saw an Iris Message waiting by my bed. I grinned as I accepted, and took a seat.

Leo's face popped up, and I felt as though I could cry from relief. Leo gave me a smile, but he looked exhausted and distracted. His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes seemed to look through me. But then again, Iris messaging wasn't the most known for its clarity.

I smiled back, "Leo! You finally messaged me back!"

He nodded, "Yeah,uh, I got your messages, and figured I'd message you back to let you know that I'm okay. I fought a couple of wind spirits, but I'm fine."

I sighed, relieved, "Oh thank the gods."

His eyes turned sharp, "The gods? They-" He stopped, eyes going distant again. "They sent us on this journey."

I studied him again, "Leo, are you all right? You look…" I thought through the different words. Tired, messy, stressed. "Different." I decided, which probably wasn't the right choice.

"Oh yeah, I'm hunky dory! Why wouldn't I be?" He said, fiddling with a washer. I had the urge to reach for the matching washer in my bedside drawer, but sat still.

"Leo...you can talk to me. Whatever is wrong, you can trust me." I said, wishing more than anything that I could give him a hug. He looked like he needed it.

"I'm fine. Believe me." He said. His head turned to the side, listening, and he sighed. "I have to go. Bye."

I nodded, "I lo-"

The message went out.

I sat, staring at where the message was a moment ago. I scoffed, shaking my head, and strode out of the cabin, passing Will.

Will was about to talk, when he noticed something was wrong. "Della?

"Don't. Will." I growled as I pushed my way past him.

"Della! Hey!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Will…"

"So help me Della I will have you reciting Shakespeare for weeks. What's wrong?" Will asked.

I glanced at him, then sighed. "I-" My voice broke, but I kept pushing. "I talked to Leo, and he seemed upset, and he snapped at me, and I went to say 'I love you' and he hung up!" I sobbed in one breath.

Will sighed, "Dell, he's probably just busy."

I nodded, "I know, but he could at least put in a little effort!"

"How would you feel if you had to juggle fighting monsters, saving the world, fighting off a literally the Earth, AND maintaining a perfect relationship?" Will asked sarcastically.

I sighed, "It's just so hard. How do you and Nico do it?"

Will shook his head, "First of all, Nico and I aren't technically dating, second, we don't. I give him space, and trust he'll come back alive! It's simple."

I nodded, "Thanks Will, but I'm still gonna to be upset."

Will sighed, "I know. But it's my job to try."

I gave him a weak smile, and wandered off to a nearby strawberry field to relax.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Of course.

Of course when I got to the strawberry fields, Connor was there. "Connor, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood-" I trailed off when the boy looked at me, and I recognized it as Travis instead. "Oh, sorry Travis."

Travis gave me a small smile. "No worries, what's wrong?" He asked.

I let out a small, humorless chuckle. "Only that my boyfriend is further away than ever, figuratively, and literally. Also, Connor is not helping things by seemingly chasing me around everywhere I go. Oh! And did I mention my dad told me I had special powers that I STILL have yet to see? Let alone master!"

Travis took this all in silence, and I had to give him credit.

I plopped down in the field next to him. "So...I guess the gist of that was to say I'm stressed, and I don't know what to do."

Travis seemed to consider something, then spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "So...I don't think I can help you with Leo, that's between you two; but with Connor, maybe I could talk to him. Better yet, YOU talk to him and tell him how you're feeling, he's more inclined to listen to you than his own brother." I could have sworn Travis sounded bitter, as he threw a misshapen strawberry across the field.

Travis continued, "As for the powers, do you want to try and show me? Maybe trying to summon them in front of people will help?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It's worth a shot, I guess." I said, standing and brushing the dirt of my shorts.

Travis stood too, and faced me, waiting.

I hesitated, then tried to summon the burst of light that I did when I was running from the hell-hound, which seemed to be forever ago. Nothing happened.

I frowned, "Travis, try being intimidating. Like a monster."

Travis raised a brow, "Me...intimidating? Have you met me?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Just try it."

Travis sighed, and stood in an offensive stance, and glared at me.

I tried to seek out the burst of light, and almost gave up when I felt a small tingle, then a rippling sensation, then I saw a tiny ball of light, and reached out to grab it in the depths of my mind.

"Whoa." Travis gave a low whistle.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I had a tiny ball of bright, golden light in the center of my palm. I tried wiggling my fingers, and saw that the ball danced over my fingers.

I gave a small chuckle of disbelief, and admired it. I glanced at Travis, who seemed just as curious.

I bit my lip, and swished my hand back and forth, creating streaks of light that followed my hand. I tried writing words, and was pleased the light obeyed.

I laughed, and spelt out my name. D-E-L-L-A. I smiled, and looked at the woods beyond. I summoned more light, and watched as the ball grew in size. I grinned, and threw the ball of light, which soared through the air, a trail of light following it.

The ball hit a tree, and exploded into a blast of light. When I looked closer at the tree, I noticed it had scorch marks where the ball had landed.

I was amazed. "How did that work? I doubted I could do it, but-"

Travis chuckled, "I guess it comes naturally. Try again." He encouraged.

I smiled, and obliged. I summoned another small ball of light, this one more white than golden. I threw it again, and I decided I would try making different shapes with the light.

I waved a finger around, and a streak followed, as if my finger had a piece of yellow chalk attached. I brought it to my face, and drew a mustache of light on my face, giggling at the tickling feeling.

I had a feeling I was far from mastering this power, but Travis had helped it bloom. "Thank you." I said, turning to him, and allowing my mustache to disappear.

Travis smiled kindly, "No problem." He seemed to hesitate, "Hey, Della?"

"Yeah?"

"Connor….he can be impulsive sometimes, reckless. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, he's my little brother, you know?"

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

Travis sighed, "Just, be careful around him, all right? He can lose what little common sense he has when it comes to his friends and family."

I wasn't quite sure what Travis was implying, but I agreed anyway. I looked towards the dining pavilion, and smiled. "How about we go grab lunch? I'm sure it's almost ready."

Travis seemed uncertain, but eventually gave in, and we made our way to the dining pavilion.

We arrived, and sure enough, lunch was being served. I waved goodbye to Travis and went to my table, grabbed my plate and went to the fire. I smiled as I dumped in food, quietly recounting how I started using my light manipulation powers for my dad, incase he wasn't already watching. I could faintly smell the beach, a springtime meadow, and felt summer heat, and I knew he had heard.

I smiled, and made my way back to the Apollo table. I glanced towards the Hermes table, where I saw Travis and Connor deep in conversation. Connor's gaze swiftly traveled to the Apollo table, where he saw me, and offered me a grin and a wink.

I looked away, and cranked the volume up on the Apollo radio.

After lunch, Connor came up to me. He smiled, and was about to speak when I cut him off.

"Connor, look. I love hanging out with you as much as the next person, but right now I kind of want some alone time. Trust me, it's not just you, it's a lot of things. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to the pegasi stables, and I'm going for a ride."

Connor opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding on, "Yeah, okay. Sure. See you later then."

I smiled softly, and nodded. I made my way to the pegasi stables, and chose a white pegasus with a few tan patches on it. I smiled, and got in the saddle on of the stable-hands had prepared.

I urged the horse forward, and we took off, soaring through the skies of Camp Half-Blood, and I was surprised that I could feel so free and relaxed with as much stress and drama my life seemed to bring.


End file.
